Subidón de adrenalina
by Sara Darkfield
Summary: Reformas en el 12. Todo demasiado moderno pero tiene su toque divertido. ¿Qué pasaría si Katniss, Peeta y un Haymitch, más o menos sobrio, encontrasen una nueva diversión? /Situado al final de Sinsajo, antes del Epílogo/
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí traigo otro 'Peeniss'. Disfrutad todo lo que podáis.**

**Dedicatoria: **_**A Wisper Diggory, que me dio esta idea, que he creado a mi manera.**_

***Montenegro***

Despierto sudando. Otra vez. Otra vez soñando con mutos, explosiones, mi hermana en llamas, Rue atravesada por la lanza… Sacudo la cabeza e intento esbozar una sonrisa, con un éxito medio. Me levanto de un salto y voy directa a la ducha, quitándome la ropa por el camino al baño. Me meto debajo del agua, sin controlar la temperatura. Hielo. Suelto un gritito ahogado y aguanto la respiración, hasta que me acostumbro.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, envuelta en una toalla, voy al armario y, al abrirlo, me siento desorientada; mil y una cosas para elegir, cosas alegres, cosas que arden, cosas que me convierten en un sinsajo… Suspiro y, por un momento, quisiera que mi equipo de preparación estuviese aquí, para ponerme lo más guapa posible. Evito mirarme en los espejos, no me gusta ver mis cicatrices, las partes de piel no mías. Todo ello me recuerda a lo que sucedió una vez. Donde murieron tantos seres amados. Aparto esos pensamientos de mi cabeza y escojo algo al azar. Un vestido, azul como los ojos de Finnick y con el escote marrón oscuro, como el pelo de la pequeña Rue. Sonrío, porque hay toques de Cinna en esta prenda, las piedras azules incrustadas que tienen un extraño reflejo rojo, las mangas, el corte, el volante… Muy al estilo Cinna. Con el paso del tiempo, con la ayuda de Peeta y de la gente que aprecio, he conseguido aceptarlo. He conseguido que, al recordar aquellas personas, sonría, y no llore. Ahora cada vez que me acuerdo de alguno de ellos, o de varios, sonrío con amplitud, porque aunque no estén, sé que se merecen sonrisas y no lágrimas. _Porque ellos lo valen._ Eso me dijo Peeta una vez, con esa frase cambió el rumbo de mi vida. Puede que tenga pesadillas con ellos, y no sea nada agradable, pero siempre intentaré recordarles con una sonrisa.

Doy vueltas para brillar como una llama y de un pequeño bolsillito, sale una nota. La cojo. _Sigo apostando por ti._ La perfecta caligrafía de Cinna nubla mis sentidos.

-Gracias.- susurro, como la última vez. Me quedo mirando la nota hasta que alguien llama a la puerta. Salgo de la habitación con paso tranquilo, volviendo a guardar la nota en el lugar del que había salido, bajo las escaleras, voy a abrir la puerta, y me encuentro con él.

-Peeta.- saludo y él me sonríe.

-Katniss.

-¿Pasas? Iba a desayunar.- le ofrezco y Peeta asiente.

-Claro, te acompaño, además, he traído esto.- dice, alzando una cesta que huele genial. No contesto, sólo sonrío, y voy a la cocina. –He preparado también chocolate caliente. Te gustaba mucho, ¿real o no?

-Real.- contesto, mientras saco un par de platos y tazas. Los pongo en la mesa, mientras Peeta pone la comida. Nos sentamos, hombro con hombro y Peeta habla, antes de poder coger cualquier cosa:

-No recuerdo tu favorito.- susurra apenado, y yo siento una punzada de dolor.

-Adivínalo.- respondo, y lo intenta.

-¿Pasas?- niego con la cabeza.

-¿Moras?

-Piensa, Peeta.- asiente, decidido y escoge otro, pero lo suelta de inmediato.

-¡Con queso!- y yo asiento, feliz.

Cuando terminamos de desayunar me propone algo que no esperaba.

-¿Quieres venir al Parque de Atracciones conmigo?- y yo frunzo el ceño, confusa.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Si vienes, lo verás.

**Siento dejaros así, a los interesados en el fic. Pero hagamos una cosa, si me dejáis Review, yo actualizo mañana. Este fic estará compuesto por dos capítulos, sólo entregaré el segundo si recibo Review, ¿ok? No os toméis a mal el trueque, porque es sólo eso, un trueque.**


	2. El Abismo

**Aquí está el segundo y último capítulo. Gracias por los Review. **

***Montenegro***

Peeta me llevó a la estación, y de allí cogimos un tren que nos llevó a un lugar literalmente multicolor.

-Esto le habría encantado a Prim.- susurro, con nostalgia, y Peeta me mira severo. Esbozo una sonrisa, complaciéndole a él y a mi corazón.

-Ven, vamos a entrar.

Entramos, gratis. Somos los antiguos vencedores y yo soy el rostro de la rebelión, es normal que lo hagan.

-Han puesto uno de estos en el Capitolio y otro para los distritos. No creo que haya mucha gente, es algo caro.- me explica Peeta, diciendo la última parte algo triste. Vemos la cola enorme de gente, que nunca entra al descubrir el precio y se va con rostros decepcionados. Peeta me aprieta la mano y grita algo que no había esperado: -¡Os invito a todos a disfrutar de este lugar!- típico de Peeta. Suspiro. Todo el mundo grita su nombre, y le aclaman, él no parece disfrutar con eso, pero lo acepta y entramos, no sin antes dejar más dinero del necesario para esas personas. El lugar se llena de golpe.

Caminamos, observando todo lo que hay: cacharros gigantescos de los que escuchas gritos de personas. Estamos pasando por un puesto cuando paro a Peeta de golpe y le señalo un bar que hay en la esquina.

-Ese no es…- escruto con la mirada y termino la oración:- Haymitch.

Vamos hacia él y lo vemos con cara amargada.

-¿Haymitch?- un gruñido por su parte me confirma lo obvio.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- tarda un rato en contestar.

-Dijeron que era gratis, que alguien invitaba, así que vine. Se ha acabado el licor y no llega hasta dentro de una semana.- suelta un bufido ante lo último.- Pensé que aquí habría pero…- señaló un tablón que había en la pared del bar.- Sólo hay zumos.- concluyó y yo solté una risa, pude notar que Peeta se estaba aguantando una carcajada. Haymitch nos fulminó con la mirada.- Seh, muy gracioso, eh. –masculló, resignado.

-¿No has probado en otro bar o tienda de por aquí?- pregunto.

-No, qué va…- responde sarcástico. -¡Pues claro que lo he hecho! Incluso he entrado en una tienda de muñecos…

Yo me encojo de hombros.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?- ofrece Peeta, y Haymitch parece pensarlo, hasta que, finalmente, hace lo mismo que yo; se encoje de hombros.

-Vale.- dice resignado, y se levanta, aunque casi se cae de no ser porque Peeta lo sujeta. Nos vamos y entonces veo algo que me llama la tención: una gran vía naranja que te da vueltas y te pone bocabajo. _El Abismo_.

-¡Quiero montar ahí!- digo, sin controlar la emoción, señalando el lugar. Peeta y Haymitch me miran como si estuviese loca.

-Puf… yo te espero abajo.- dice Peeta.

-Ni de coña.- dice Haymitch, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto, desilusionada. Peeta hace una mueca y Haymitch me explica su excusa:

-¿Quieres que vomite en tu cara?- y yo niego rotundamente.

-Pues ponte tres vagones más lejos.- sugiero.- Peeta, venga, ¿por mí?- suplico, y después de mirarnos un largo rato a los ojos, asiente.- Haymitch, tú vienes sí o sí.- le digo y él me mira burlón.

-¿O qué?- me pregunta irónico.

-O llamo al Capitolio para que no traigan más alcohol.- le amenazo.

-¿Crees que te harán caso?- responde suspicaz.

-Soy el Sinsajo.- y cuando él gruñe, sé que he ganado.

Estamos ya preparados, con los cinturones y más cosas puestas encima para protegernos. Nos ha tocado el primer vagón a Peeta y a mí, y a Haymitch el de atrás, solo, pues nadie quiere sentarse con él.

-No me puedo creer que me vaya a montar en algo llamado _el Abismo._- masculla Peeta entre dientes, y Haymitch lo secunda.

-No seáis quejicas.- les espeto, aunque, internamente, pienso igual que ellos.

Suena un pitido que anuncia que esto va a empezar a moverse. Lo hace, se mueve. Nos lleva por una enorme cuesta que llega hasta muy alto y, cuando estamos en el filo, para caer completamente en vertical, le agarro la mano a Peeta y le digo: -Quédate conmigo.- pero antes de que pueda responder, Haymitch lo hace por él:

-Siempre.- y yo, si no fuese por la situación, probablemente reiría. Entonces caemos, sólo soy capaz de oír los gritos de la gente, y algunos quejidos y maldiciones incoherentes de Haymitch. Intento mirar a Peeta y veo que tiene los ojos apretados y una mueca adornando su rostro. Miro hacia delante a duras penas, pues el aire apenas me deja.

-¡Bieeeen!- grito a todo pulmón. Siento acelerado todo mi cuerpo, mi mente no es capaz de pensar, al igual que mis ojos no son capaces de cerrarse. Es como si un camino de pólvora incendiada recorriese mis venas. Aprieto la mano de Peeta, y le obligo a levantarlas, como hicimos en el desfile de tributos en nuestros primeros juegos. Entonces él grita un largo NO que no se acaba hasta que el carro se frena de golpe. Oigo a la gente soltando exclamaciones de asco y de horror. Temo porque haya pasado algo malo, cosa que sí ha pasado. Haymitch ha vomitado.

-Katniss… me has quitado el poco alcohol que quedaba en mi cuerpo.- escupe Haymitch entre dientes, mientras se aprieta el abdomen con fuerza. Los cinturones se sueltan y los chalecos extraños se levantan solos. Miro a Peeta y me lanzo a sus brazos, plantándole un beso en los labios. Tengo los ojos abiertos, y veo cómo él, que todavía tenía los ojos cerrados por el cacharro, los aprieta más si es posible. Todo su cuerpo se tensa, así que mi único reflejo es acariciarle la espalda suavemente, hasta que él se relaja completamente y me sigue el beso. Así que, cuando me pregunta:

-Me amas. ¿Real o no real?

Yo respondo:

-Real.

**Heeey, ¿qué tal? Please, Review, que os di la continuación rápidamente… ¡Gracias por leer!**


End file.
